A Kiss Between Good and Evil
by LittleTayy
Summary: Regina/Emma. Maybe it was the start of something, maybe it was the end but a kiss between good and evil, shatters the realm of pretend.
1. Chapter 1

**A Kiss Between Good and Evil**

* * *

><p>She sat on the wooden platform of Henry's castle in complete stunned silence. She had kissed Regina; Regina who was Henry's adoptive mom, Regina the mayor, the same Regina that's been trying to run her out of town since she got here. She didn't understand how it had happened, let alone why. One minute they had been arguing and glaring hard at each other, the next she had Regina backed up against her desk, kissing her hard.<p>

Now, she didn't usually go around kissing women, there had been a few when she was younger, but not recently. What baffled her more was the fact that it was Regina, a woman she couldn't really stand - at all. Regina Mills, _Madame __Mayor_ as she's called her, who tasted vaguely like apple cider, something she's not actually surprised about.

What had come as a surprise however was that Regina had kissed back and she'd liked it. When their lips had first touched Emma had been sure Regina would push her away, demanding an apology or answers. Instead the dark hired woman had pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

It hadn't been until they heard Henry come through the front door that they broke apart. Regina had looked like a deer in the headlights and Emma imagined she must have looked much the same way. She had done the first thing she'd thought of and bolted, muttering a half hearted apology to Henry as she passed him.

That was why she was currently sitting in Henry's castle in a kiss-induced stupor. All she could think about was that stupid kiss and how stupidly good it had felt. She wondered if Regina had felt the sparks too but she doubted the Mayor had. Even if she did, Emma reasoned, she certainly wouldn't let her know and they certainly wouldn't kiss again. For some reason that she was trying to deny, the thought that she might not kiss Madame Mayor again made her sad.

* * *

><p>Regina Mills sat in her study thinking about the kiss she'd shared with Emma Swan. She was quite surprised by the kiss, especially given the fact that it had been Emma Swan who'd kissed her. It had however been the fact that she had quite enjoyed it that shocked her most. Not to mention the fact that she'd also kissed the younger woman back just a vigorously.<p>

She had been so deeply and utterly focused on kissing the blonde that she had been confused when Emma had pulled away. She hadn't understood what made Emma stop until the sound of Henry's voice filtered into the study. She took a quick step back from Emma; it would do no good if Henry caught them both in a compromising position. She had no doubt however that Henry would blame her for corrupting his precious Emma.

She wondered where Emma was now and if she was also thinking about their kiss. She figured she'd be either at Mary Margaret's or at Henry's 'castle'. Instinct told her though that the young blonde would most likely be at the castle, away from Mary Margaret's questioning.

Looking at the clock upon her desk she saw it was only 4 and decided, against her better judgement, to go find Emma. Standing from her seat she smoothed out her rumpled skirt and headed out the door and up the stairs. She knocked once lightly on Henry's door before entering.

"Henry," she said, standing with her hand still on the doorknob, "I need to go out for a little while. I should be back by dinner. Do not leave the house, do you understand?" She told him, moving closer and pecking him on the forehead.

"Yes mom," the young boy mumbled, flicking through a random book.

Regina smiled tightly, sighing inwardly at the lack of affection her son gives her. She may have been evil but she couldn't help but love the boy who was slowly breaking her heart. While it was true that she was not his biological mother, that much he'd made blatantly clear, she wanted nothing but the best for him. She wondered, not for the first time, if allowing Emma Swan to stay in Storybrooke would actually be beneficial for Henry. How ever much she did not want to vie for the young boy's attention, having two 'mothers' around may actually be good for her son.

Driving through Storybrooke she kept an eye out for Emma, just in case she wasn't at Henry's 'castle' like predicted. It took 15 minutes for Regina to reach the little children's play castle, smiling as she saw the lone blonde figure of Emma Swan. Turning off the ignition Regina sat in her car for a moment, mentally collecting herself before getting out and facing the other woman.

"Emma," Regina called, trying to sound confident.

The blonde woman turned around in surprise, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. Regina couldn't resist a little smirk at the expression on Emma's face as she made her way closer.

"How do you know this place?" Emma asked once she'd regained a bit of her composure.

"It's one of Henry's favourite places," the dark haired woman replied non-chalantly, "I know every place Henry likes and goes because I'm his mother; even if he doesn't think so."

"How did you know I would be here?" the blonde woman asked, slipping off the platform and standing tall across from Regina.

"You weren't going to go back to Ms. Blanchard's were you? This is the only place in Storybrooke you know is almost always empty," she replied, again smirking at her excellent deduction skills.

Emma shifted uncomfortably at the obvious smirk that graced Regina's lips before speaking, "Why were you looking for me, _Mayor __Mills_," Emma replied sarcastically.

"It's Regina, Emma and I think you know why," the brunette Mayor said slowly as she stepped closer, into the blonde's personal space.

"What are you going to do? Have me arrested for sexual harassment?" Emma retorted, her breath hitching as she felt the warmth coming off the other woman.

"It's only harassment if it's unwanted Emma," Regina replied gently stepping closer to the other woman so that they were almost touching.

The two women stared at each other for a moment, the tension in the air palpable. Emma's eyes flickered to Regina's smirking lips as Regina slowly brought her hands to Emma's waist. The touch between them was electric and before Emma could stop herself; her hands had wound themselves around the brunette's neck.

"Is it unwanted?" Emma asked; the couple's lips only a hairsbreadth apart.

Regina's only reply was to smirk before she bent her head slightly down and captured the blonde's lips in a kiss. Emma kissed back and surprisingly this kiss was nothing like the first; this kiss made them feel like there was nothing else in the world but them. This was the kiss between good and evil.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, this is the first Once Upon A Time fanfiction I've ever written. This is obviously ReginaEmma, Remma, as I've seen it called. Obviously, I'm just going to ignore the last scene of the 4th episode because I just didn't like it. LOL._

_I'm not sure if I'll continue this or not but there's a good chance I will. I hope you enjoyed and please review! :) LT_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Kiss Between Good and Evil**

* * *

><p>Emma pulled away from Regina quickly, surprised at her own actions. She had not meant to kiss Regina again; in fact, she hadn't thought Regina would let her kiss her again. She stared at the brunette mayor for a few minutes, both of them silent, before Regina finally spoke.<p>

"Henry cannot know of this," she told Emma somewhat sternly, her own hesitation evident in her eyes. Emma nodded in assent, biting at her bottom lip as she looked shyly towards the Mayor.

"At least that's something we can agree on," Emma replied, looking directly at Regina now.

Regina raised an eyebrow at the comment before pulling back from Emma completely, creating some space between the pair. The two women stood awkwardly together for a moment, not really sure what was supposed to happen now. Just like before Regina was the first one to talk, her voice hesitant and slow.

"No one else can know either Emma. It could get back to Henry…and..."

"And, what?" Emma asked, wondering what the Mayor was hesitant to add.

Regina avoided Emma's eye, turning away from the younger blonde. She closed her eyes briefly, trying to compose herself and think rationally. Crossing her arms over her chest she sighed as she tried forming her next words tactfully.

"The…_type of relationship_ we'd have Emma, it's not…there's never..." the mayor stumbled over her words, not sure what she was really trying to say.

"What do you mean the _type of relationship_ that we'd have?" Emma asked, genuinely confused by the brunette woman's statement.

"Two _women_ Emma! It may be common back in Boston but it's certainly not around here," Regina hissed turning to face the blonde deputy.

Emma froze for a moment, taking in what the brunette mayor had just said. She was surprised because out of all the objections she'd thought Regina would come up with that was not one of them. To be truthfully honest Emma hadn't even thought about the fact that two women, especially the Mayor and Deputy Sheriff dating, would cause controversy. She'd forgotten that Storybrooke was still a small, conservative town and that the idea of two women in a relationship may not be as accepted as it would in the cities.

"Regina, who you choose to see, is nobody's business but yours," Emma told her gently, wanting to reassure the older woman even though she wasn't too reassured herself.

"That may be easy for you but I'm the mayor Emma," Regina retorted quickly.

"Well let's start as just friends then," Emma suggested hopefully.

Regina was about to reply when the loud clap of thunder could be heard over head. Both women looked startled for a moment, looking up towards the sky where strange storm clouds were rolling in. It was an unusual sight for Emma; she had never seen clouds that looked so malevolent. Regina's eyes widened in alarm however as she looked up towards the sky; she recognised the darkness of those clouds from a time, long, long ago.

"That looks like a nasty storm," Emma murmured turning to look at Regina again.

"You're right, it does. We should get back before it hits," Regina replied tersely, smiling tightly at the other woman. Emma nodded her head in agreement as she grabbed hold of one of Regina's hands, squeezing it lightly.

"We will finish this talk won't we?" Emma asked, suddenly insecure about Regina's abrupt change of demeanour.

Regina smiled genuinely at the other woman, "Of course Emma," she told her quietly, "I'm just not a big fan of storms," she supplied, hoping it would allow Emma an answer to her sudden tenseness.

Emma only smiled comfortingly back before leaning forward and chastely pressing her lips to the Mayor's. It was merely a peck but for the moment Regina lost herself in the sweet kiss; not thinking about what the curious storm clouds could mean. Pulling back from the kiss both women smiled at each other before separating themselves completely and heading to their respective cars. They each drove off, minds swirling with different thoughts and worries, but not without one more heat filled glance.

* * *

><p>Mr. Gold pulled the door of his shop closed, locking the door behind him. Turning out on to the street he started to walk before a clap of thunder shocked him into stillness. He turned his face skyward looking curiously at the rolling black storm clouds and green bolts of lightening. Recognising the storm that was approaching he smirked happily, the days of the old coming straight to the forefront of his mind.<p>

The curse had been broken, he could feel it in the air; the magic was already seeping back into the world. He was curious though as to how the curse was to be broken, after all he had made it; he knew only one thing could break the curse and he hadn't sensed any changes within Storybrooke. Thinking back the past couple of days and weeks there had only been one thing to change in Storybrooke and that was the arrival of _Emma Swan_.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Oh My God! I am absolutely astounded by the amount of reviews the first chapter received! I've never gotten so many reviews for one chapter before. I want to say thank you to all my lovely reviewers and also sorry for the ridiculous amount of time that's passed. This last month has been crazy; I graduated high school, had my formal, started job hunting, my brother got married etc. etc. It's not really an excuse but I did work on this through all that time; this was the 5th version of this chapter, I seriously struggled with which way I wanted to go with this story but I think I've finally figured it out.<em>

_Anyway, I hope this lived up to the expectations of the previous chapter. I hoped you enjoyed and please review! LT. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Kiss Between Good and Evil**

As soon as Regina got home she flew upstairs, not even bothering to check up on Henry. She was worried and curious about the storm and the magic she could feel seeping into the world. She was desperate to know what was happening.

Stopping in front of her walk-in wardrobe, Regina took a deep calming breath as she made her way to the back of the wardrobe. Behind a rack of coats she barely used stood a door she rarely entered. There appeared to be no lock or keyhole on the door but that did not deter her, instead she just pushed the door open with ease. The room was somewhat small but that didn't bother Regina because the room contained everything magical that had transferred over from the old world.

She headed straight for a small parchment and leather-bound book that contained spells, curses and hexes. It was a book full of dark magic and Regina hoped that it would have something about the curse or the storm within it. The Mayor flicked through the book ferociously, hoping to find the answers in the dark book. Slamming the book shut with a growl, Regina started to pace anxiously in the small room.

It wasn't until she heard the faint shout of her son that she exited the small room and made her way downstairs. She had forgotten for a time that Henry was indeed in the house and as any good mother would, she felt guilty about forgetting him. She wondered though how he had known she was home again when she hadn't checked on him.

"Mom!" she heard him shout again impatiently.

"Henry dear, there's no need to shout. I'm right here," she said as she made her way down the stairs, spying Henry at the door and Mr. Gold on the threshold. Henry rolled his eyes at her and left the foyer, heading up the stairs she'd just descended.

"Mayor Mills," Mr. Gold greeted, smirking happily, "Could I have a moment of your time…_please_?" he asked.

Regina smiled politely but tightly at the man before stepping to the side and gesturing for him to come in. Closing the door behind him she saw the storm clouds getting closer to Storybrooke. Turning back to face Mr. Gold she tried not to let her worry show.

"What can I do for you Mr. Gold?" the Mayor asked diplomatically, ushering the businessman into her office.

"That all depends on what you remember, _my Queen_," Mr. Gold replied mischievously, smirking happily at the brunette.

Regina froze for a moment, her back to Mr. Gold before turning to face him, a sneer marring her features. Her eyes narrowed as she looked over Mr. Gold, a hand coming to rest on her hip. She knew who he really was and she wondered how long he'd had his memory, if he'd lost it at all. She'd always had the suspicion that he'd never forgotten but she'd never dared asked him about it in case she'd been wrong.

"So you do remember, _Rumples_," she said slowly, emphasising the name, watching as he flinched as she said it.

"Of course I do dearie," he replied quickly, the same delusional smirk Rumplestilskin wore crossing his features.

"You can feel the magic too then," she said, sounding almost like a question.

"Of course I can," he told her happily, "I did after all, create the curse didn't I?" he asks her rhetorically.

Regina's eyes flashed dangerously at the imp before she quickly composed herself. She had to calm herself because she knew he was the only that would know how and if the curse was currently breaking.

"Tell me, this magic – it is the curse breaking, is it not?" she asked him carefully, watching him suspiciously.

"The curse is breaking," he confirmed for her, grinning maniacally.

"How is the curse broken? You assured me there was no way it could be," Regina spat somewhat angrily.

"AH, ah, ah my dear," Mr. Gold started, shaking his head, "I did not say it couldn't be broken. I simply chose not to tell you how it can be broken."

"How does the curse break, _Rumpelstilskin_?" Regina hissed, looking like a predator about to pounce on her prey.

The man before her shuddered at the use of his real name before speaking, "How does any curse break, Madame Queen?" he answered rhetorically, "Through True Love's Kiss, of course," he told her, smirking at the alarmed look that crossed her features.

Regina stood frozen in her spot as she thought over what the little imp had just told her. Of course True Love's Kiss would be what broke the curse, it was entirely unoriginal and utterly overused but it was a classic in the makings of a curse. She wondered though about who had broken the curse and could only assume that Snow White and James had finally kissed in this world. The thought made her angry, even in a world created by her Snow White had still managed to steal her happy ever after away.

* * *

><p>Emma is smiling as she makes her way in to Mary Margaret's apartment. As she steps into the open area living room, Mary Margaret at her kitchen table, she tries not to look so upbeat. She knows the school teacher will ask her what she's smiling about and she really just wants to keep what happened between she and Regina private for the moment. Plus she got the feeling Regina would kill her and hide her body in the woods if she found out she had told someone without Regina's say-so.<p>

"Hey," the teacher greets brightly smiling up the ex-bail bonds woman, "Where have you been? I expected you a few hours ago," Mary Margaret continued, eyeing the smiling woman suspiciously.

"I was…busy," Emma replied, a hand winding its way into her jeans pocket.

"Busy, hmm…with the Sheriff?" Mary Margaret teased jovially.

Emma looked up wide eyed at the comment, "The Sheriff? Graham?" she exclaimed shocked, "You think something's going on between me and…Graham? No, no, no…we're just friends Mary," Emma told her, trying as best she could to erase the image from her mind.

"If you say so Emma," Mary replies lightly.

Emma rolls her eyes at her brunette housemate, glad that Mary wasn't going to press the issue. She doesn't think she has enough will power at the moment to not cave in to Mary's relentless teasing and questions. She could only imagine what the teacher would say if she knew who was really behind the smile on her face.

The two are silent for a moment, not really sure what else to say to each other when a knock on the door startles them both. Emma quickly goes to the door, hoping to avoid Mary's smug gaze and is surprised to see Henry standing there only a little wet. The boy grins at her before making his way into the apartment and shaking out his wet hair.

"Hey kid, ah, what are you doing here?" Emma asked slightly confused by Henry's appearance on her front door.

"I've got proof Emma!" Henry practically squealed, "My mom is the Evil Queen and I finally know who Mr. Gold is," Henry exclaimed, almost bouncing with excitement.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know, I know. It's been months and I am very, very sorry. Tumblr and looking for a job has basically consumed my life and I also came down with a bad case of writers block but I think I just may have worked through it. I don't really have any good excuses but hopefully this chapter will help in way of apology. I am already working on the next chapter and hopefully it won't take as long as this one. Also, I'll try and make the next chapter a bit longer than this one to make up for how long it's taken me to get it done.<em>

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review! Love, LT. :)_


End file.
